Measurements of the velocity that compressional and/or shear/Rayleigh waves propagate along and through concrete and impact echo thickness resonant frequencies have been used to evaluate the integrity and condition of PCCP (Prestressed Concrete Cylinder Pipe) and RCP (Reinforced Concrete Pipe). The equipment used to acquire the sonic/ultrasonic data is a hand held array of sensors and a projectile impact energy source. This system is quite versatile and efficient but cannot be made to operate easily with a remotely operated vehicle (ROV) necessary to evaluate smaller diameter pipes that an operator cannot enter.